overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Paris for Two
Paris for Two is a Kiyoura Setsuna ending and one of 25 possible fourth episodes in Shiny Days. Plot As this ending can be achieved coming from two very different branches, the plot varies depending on which branch is taken. The scenes in Paris, however, are identical, including Makoto's arrival at the airport. Via 33322 The plot of '''Paris for Two' via 33322 is identical to Substitute up to the point where Kokoro runs away from Makoto in front of the Radish.'' Kokoro runs from Makoto, who feels guilty about what he did to her. Shun recognizes Makoto as Setsuna's boyfriend, and an idea occurs to him. Via 33322 (version 2) The plot of '''Paris for Two' via 33322 has another version, which is identical to From Kotopi to Se-chan, excepts that Kotonoha and Setsuna doesn't befriend each other while Makoto is watching movie with Kokoro.'' Via Fruition Setsuna and Makoto are very much in love and having sex every night, though they haven't told anyone else about their relationship yet. With some encouragement from Ai, Sekai decides that she's recovered, and will return to her job tomorrow, meaning today is Setsuna's last day. At Radish, Makoto sees how Shun and Setsuna interact, and is concerned about how close they are.While Makoto waits for Setsuna to finish work, Ai asks him to go to Radish with her to see Sekai working. Otome arrives and drags Ai away to interrogate her and dissuade her from pursuing Makoto. At work, Shun restarts several practices he had in place from when he was previously manager, which infuriate Setsuna, Oruha and Noan. Setsuna mentions that she knows Shun, but before she can say how, she receives a call from Sekai, who tells her that today was her last day. On her way out, Setsuna promises to get Shun to stop his annoying practices. That night, Setsuna and Makoto have sex again. After they finish, he mentions that he's going to Radish with Ai. While Setsuna is hesitant about going back as a customer when she was an employee the previous day, she decides to go so that Makoto won't be alone with Ai. Makoto and Setsuna reaffirm that they only have eyes for each other. Setsuna then goes to Sekai's house and lets her know that she'll be coming with Makoto and Ai tomorrow. The next day, Ai is considering how she's going to try to seduce Makoto, when he arrives with Setsuna in tow. Ai is dismayed to see him so close to Setsuna, remembering how Setsuna told her she was intent on pursuing Makoto. On the way, Setsuna talks to Ai in a way that implies she and Makoto are together. When they arrive, Setsuna uses her private pet name for Makoto in front of the others, shocking them, then finally announces that they're dating. Sekai is heartbroken by this, and runs off to the back area. Setsuna follows her, leaving Makoto and Ai alone. Ai, disappointed, questions Makoto on his relationship with Setsuna, and wonders if, had she spent the summer with him like Setsuna did, he'd have fallen for her. Finding this line of conversation awkward, Makoto follows Setsuna into the staff room. Setsuna is consoling Sekai, apologizing for not realizing that she liked Makoto, but she also explains that she's liked him since the entrance ceremony. Sekai's heartbreak renders her unable to work, so Setsuna takes over for her again. When Shun arrives, Setsuna asks to talk to him about Sekai in private, and sends Makoto home. On the way out, he hears Noan and Oruha talking about how Shun will listen to anything Setsuna says, and speculating that he's in love with her. That night, he gets a call from Itaru, who asks him if he's lonely without her around. He thinks back to how Setsuna and Shun were acting, and wonders. The next day, Makoto comes to visit Setsuna at work and notices Shun talking to her outside the restaurant, though he doesn't hear what they're talking about. Karen, Futaba and Kazuha arrive and ask him to go to Radish with them, but he turns them down. Inside, Futaba makes an excuse and slips off into the back to have sex with Shun, but finds that he is talking to Setsuna about Sekai's depression. Futaba's presence makes Setsuna suspicious that he isn't keeping his promise to not fool around with girls. On the beach, Makoto runs into the Katous, who are leaving for basketball camp the next day. The Katous mention that Shun is very close to Futaba and seems to be touching her a lot, and Karen speculates that Futaba and Shun are dating, as she apparently has a thing for older men. The idea of Shun dating a younger girl weighs heavily on Makoto's mind, and he returns to the restaurant to see Setsuna. He approaches her at closing time, telling her that he loves her more than anyone else in the world. When Setsuna is embarassed by this public display of affection, it only fuels Makoto's paranoia. Oruha mentions that Shun is in the office, but isn't sure if he's with Setsuna. Makoto, jealous and worried, goes to investigate, and watches as Shun is seduced in the office by Futaba. Shun tries to protest that he promised someone he wouldn't, and is silent when Futaba asks if the person he promised is someone he likes more than her. Futaba is persistent, removing her clothes and begging him to take her. Shun, unable to resist the sight of her naked body, has sex with his daughter. When Setsuna returns to the front of the restaurant, Makoto has already gone home, and his phone is off. She sends him a text letting him know that she's worried about Sekai, so she's going home. The next day, Makoto goes to Radish alone, and sneaks into the back area when Setsuna isn't there to serve him. There, he sees Setsuna confronting Shun about his obvious affection for Futaba. Shun tries to convince her that he's kept his promise to not fool around with girls. He tells Setsuna that she's the most important thing to him, and asks her to "smile like you used to". When Noan interrupts, they all notice Makoto's presence. Makoto, deep in his paranoia, comes to the conclusion that Shun is Setsuna's ex-boyfriend, and that she's cheating on him. He bitterly says that they seem close, and starts to walk out, but Setsuna stops him. Setsuna brings him into the womens' changing room at Radish and tries to convince him that she only has eyes for him, but she is unable to say that Shun is her father as she hasn't yet worked out how she feels about it. When Makoto tells her to "have fun with that Mr. Shun" and tries to walk away, Setsuna kisses him and clings onto him, refusing to let him go. She begs him to believe her, and promises to explain everything to him once she's come to terms with her feelings. Makoto becomes aroused at the sight of her bare breasts under her loose uniform, and forces himself on her. While they're having sex, Shun shows up outside the door, wanting to talk to Setsuna. Speaking through the door, Shun tries to convince Setsuna that he still loves her. Jealous and bitter, Makoto continues to have sex with Setsuna, bringing both of them close to orgasm and saying that he'll only listen to her if he cums before she does. Shun flings open the door and declares that Setsuna is his daughter, catching the two at the moment that Makoto cums inside Setsuna. A tearful Setsuna slaps Makoto and flees. Makoto chases after her, leaving Shun dumbfounded in the changing room. Manami happens to be passing by in her car, and Setsuna begs her to give her a ride. Later, Makoto arrives at Setsuna's apartment, only to find Sekai and Ai waiting outside. They tell him that Setsuna has gone to Paris to live with her mother, and ask him if he did anything that would make her want to leave Japan forever. Makoto struggles with the idea that he drove Setsuna away, despairing that he didn't know about her father, then returns home, depressed. Sekai and Ai ponder this mention of Setsuna's father. At this point, if the bar is too low, Makoto will give up on Setsuna, and the ending will be Setsuna Disappears. After Setsuna goes to Paris A couple of days later, Sekai, Hikari and Ai are sitting in Radish, discussing what happened. Hikari assumes that Makoto is entirely to blame, but Sekai defends him, causing Hikari to wonder if Sekai likes Makoto. Ai asks if Makoto and Setsuna broke up, and the other girls assume that they did. The discussion turns to the basketball training camp where the Katous and the others are. When Sekai mentions that they're coming back tomorrow, Ai quickly makes an excuse and leaves. Outside Radish, Ai catches up with Makoto. She asks if he has time to talk, and is about to confess her feelings to him, but he tells her he doesn't have much time, as he's about to go to where the person he loves is. Alternative Scenario After Setsuna goes for Paris If Makoto mentions Ai during Setsuna's confession in Episode 3, the ending will be a little different. Some time passes after Setsuna leaves for Paris. Makoto and Ai are shown having sex at the Radish, where she has taken up Setsuna's previous position. Ai is happy that she and Makoto are finally connecting, but she soon finds out that she and Makoto have very different ideas about what their relationship is. Ai is stunned to find out that Makoto is planning to go to Paris to reconnect with Setsuna and that he has only been waiting for his passport to be approved. She says that everyone thought they had broken up, and that she and Makoto were a couple now. Makoto replies that Setsuna is still his girlfriend, and he explains that what he and Ai had been doing was just sex. He thanks her for keeping him company over the time Setsuna was gone. Ai is crushed.as he leaves for the airport. Makoto Arrives in Paris Setsuna is in Paris with Youko and Mai, who are discussing what they should do for sightseeing. Setsuna, clearly depressed, isn't interested. Youko and Mai discuss the possibility of her having been dumped. Setsuna thinks to herself that she received a few calls from Makoto early on, but didn't answer them, and now he's not calling at all. She begins to fret that Makoto never liked her at all. Mai receives a phone call, and while she's distracted, Youko gives Setsuna some advice, suggesting that maybe what she's really afraid of is not that Makoto doesn't like her, but that they actually do like each other; and that she's changed so much while at the Radish because of him. After the call is over, Mai suggests that they begin their sightseeing. Setsuna doesn't want to go, but Mai insists. She then takes a confused Setsuna to the airport, where to her surprise, Makoto is waiting. He embraces her and asks for her forgiveness, which she tearfully gives, and they once again express their love for one another. Route There are two routes to Paris for Two: one from 33322, and one from Fruition. Both require that Makoto has not previously entered a relationship with Youko, making episode 2 Part-time Job. Via 33322 The route to Paris for Two via 33322 is not available in the censored version of Shiny Days. In the uncensored version of the game, the route to this ending is identical to Substitute up to the point where Kokoro runs from Makoto. Any path through the dialogue in this scene that does not specifically yield Substitute, Rain of Carnage, or Gift From My Father will give the ending Paris for Two. Alternatively, if Kotonoha and Setsuna don't befriend each other (i.e. the bar is low enough when Makoto and Kokoro watch a movie), and the bar is high enough when Setsuna leaves for Paris, the ending will be Paris for Two. Via Fruition Needs details. After the final choice, the bar must be at 250 pixels or higher (value of 248 internally), otherwise the ending becomes Setsuna Disappears. To achieve this, the bar must be at least 217 pixels (216 internally) at the end of Fruition. During the episode, you can gain 16 affection by answering "We are dating" or 15 affection by not answering the question, and then a further 16 by telling Yamagata that Makoto has liked Setsuna since "before the festival". The decision about which ending you receive is made when Makoto returns home after learning that Setsuna has disappeared.Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes